IFMC GP3 Season 3
Champions Drivers Champion: Felix Rosenqvist Constructors Champions: RPH Racing Parent Series IFMC Season 3 IFMC GP2 Season 3 About Season 3 The Season 3 IFMC GP3 series is a manager league ran on Grand Prix 3. It will be the second season of the series consisting of 10 weekends. The league will continue to run the 2008 Formula Nippon chassis and Goodyear tyres. The season is set to start on the 16th-18th June 2017. Signed Teams and Drivers Changes *ACER Motorsport moved to IFMC GP2 for Season 3. *Mars Grand Prix moved to IFMC GP2 for Season 3. *Astro Racing moved to IFMC GP2 for Season 3. *Rot Stier rebranded to Robert Patrick Hunter (RPH) Racing. *Legion Racing rebranded to Vegeta Racing. *Cold North Racing left the series to focus on their top class team Suomi Grand Prix. *Viva Eti GP left the series to focus on the top class and GP2. *ROI Racing left the series all together. *Horizon Motorsport, owned by Evan Byrne, will enter the series in Season 3. Their drivers are Mikhail Aleshin and Andrea Caldarelli. *Bud Light Lime Motorsport team boss, Shaun Grant will enter a GP3 team under the name of Pennzoil Grand Prix. Their drivers are former BLLM driver Simon Pagenaud and fellow IndyCar racer Will Power. *Shadow BMW team boss, Jake Walmsley will enter a GP3 team under the name of Shadow Racing. Their drivers are Felipe Nasr and Anthony Davidson. *Stiggy Racing Team, owned by Tom Rowson, will enter the series in Season 3. Their drivers are former GRM driver Felipe Massa and former Smit Racing Inc. test driver Pastor Maldonado. *Rebellion Motorsport, owned by Victor Ibobo, will enter the series in Season 3. Their drivers are Jarno Trulli and Pedro de la Rosa. *Holy Trinity Racing, owned by James Croft, will enter the series in Season 3. Their drivers will be former Bud Light Lime Motorsport test drivers Sebastien Buemi and Lucas di Grassi. *As champion, Scott Dixon will not be eligible to compete in the series. *Mick Schumacher left AYP Racing to race for AMP Racing in the top class. *Kimi Raikkonen left Cold North Racing to race for Suomi Grand Prix in the top class. *Antonio-Felix da Costa left Legion Racing to race for Suomi Grand Prix in the top class. *Juan-Pablo Montoya left top class team Suomi Grand Prix to drive for Vegeta Racing in GP3. *Jean-Éric Vergne will enter GP3 with Vegeta Racing. *Jake Dennis will enter GP3 with Status Monster. *Alexander Rossi win enter GP3 with Willows Racing. *Callan O'Keeffe will enter GP3 with Status Monster. *Antonio Giovinazzi, who was supposed to drive for RPH Racing, was promoted to Bud Light Lime Motorsport in the top class just one day before the pre-season test. His replacement is Felix Rosenqvist. *Antonio Fuoco will enter GP3 with AYP Racing. Mid-Season Changes *Jean-Éric Vergne moved to the top class with GRM from Belgium onwards due to the sacking of Esteban Gutiérrez. His replacement was former Monster Grand Prix driver and Suomi Grand Prix test driver, Kevin Magnussen. *Andrea Caldarelli was sacked from Horizon Motorsport due to poor performances. His replacement was Indian driver, Jehan Daruvala. *Juan Pablo Montoya was released from Vegeta Racing due to poor performances. His replacement was former Red Bull Audi driver and Morange Orange Racing test driver, Josef Newgarden. *Alfonso Celis, Jr. received a weekend ban for causing multiple incidents in Spa. His replacement for the weekend was former Ecademy GP2 driver, Lance Stroll. Calendar The Rounds will consist of 2 races each. Race 1 will be 25% race distance with Race 2 being 20% *Due to the fact that F1 and IF1C crossed over that weekend, the GP3 races were re-scheduled with Race 1 being on Friday and Race 2 being on Saturday. Testing Results Drivers Championship Points are awarded to the top eight classified finishes in Race 1 using the following structure: Points are awarded to the top six classified finishes in the Race 2 using the following structure: *Pedro de la Rosa initially finished 17th on the road in Race 2 of San Marino, however he was given a 30 second time penalty dropping to 19th for causing a start incident with Pastor Maldonado. *Andrea Caldarelli initially finished 11th on the road in Race 1 of Germany, however he was given a 30 second time penalty dropping to 21st for causing a collision with Jake Dennis. *Alexander Rossi initially finished 3rd on the road in Race 2 of Italy, however he was given a 30 second time penalty dropping to 18th for punting off Mikhail Aleshin at the start. *Simon Pagenaud initially finished 4th on the road in Race 1 of France, however he was given a 20 second time penalty dropping to 15th for pushing Will Power into the back of Felix Rosenqvist making Felix have a half-spin at the hairpin on Lap 1. *These drivers retired from the race but because they were classified within 90% race distance, they were still classified as finishing. *Bold text means that driver took pole in that round. *Italic text means that driver set the fastest lap. *Gold coloured background means that the driver won that race. *Silver coloured background means that the driver finished 2nd in that race. *Bronze coloured background means that the driver finished 3rd in that race. *Green coloured background means that the driver finished in the points in that race. *Blue coloured background means that the driver finished outside the points in that race. *Purple coloured background means that the driver retired from that race. *Black coloured background with white text means that the driver was disqualified from that race. *White coloured background means that the driver did not start the race or it was cancelled. |} Constructors Championship |}